My Mother Choice He
by Byeol Noun
Summary: Leader Story Sequel, Jung Taekwoon mendelik tajam pada Ravi dan Hongbin, dan melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Ken dan Hyuk, yang sayangnya empat orang yang di tatap tetap pada kegiatan mereka yaitu tertawa dan menyeringai walaupun aura yang dipancarkan Jung Taekwoon sudah sangat kelam. Dan dua kata untuk empat orang ini 'TIDAK PEDULI.' Neo/LeoN Couple VIXX


**My Mother Choice He**

**Leader Story Sequel**

Neo/LeoN Couple

'

'

Jung Taekwoon atau yang dikenal dengan nama Leo VIXX saat ini sedang mendelik tajam pada Ravi dan Hongbin, dan melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Ken dan Hyuk, yang sayangnya empat orang yang di tatap tetap pada kegiatan mereka yaitu tertawa dan menyeringai walaupun aura yang dipancarkan Jung Taekwoon sudah sangat kelam. Dan dua kata untuk empat orang ini 'TIDAK PEDULI.'

'

Suasana ini berawal saat VIXX melakukan kegiatan syuting untuk SBS STAR FACE OFF, dimana lima member VIXX akan bertranformasi menjadi member Wonder Girl. Kalian pasti tau siapa member yang tidak ikut bagian dalam kegiatan memalukan itu ? yap benar Leo.

'

Selain karena cidera, menyelamatkan image mungkin menjadi alasan paling kuat kenapa Leo tak ikut berubah menjadi wanita jadi-jadian yang tampak menyeramkan dengan bahu kekar dan otot lengannya. Tapi entah kenapa itu tidak berlaku untuk sang leader, entah karena pengaruh pakaian yang lebih tertutup atau memang karena tubuh kecilnya tampak serasi dengan baju serta make-up yang membuat N tampak manis dengan tubuh ramping serta kaki jenjang.

Ya… walaupun cara berjalan tak mungkin dapat dimanipulasi.

'

Sebelum member VIXX naik keatas panggung, mereka sempat berfoto bersama, tentu yang paling banyak mengambil salca adalah N dengan N-cameranya. Lalu setelah itu mereka sibuk saling mengolok dengan transformasi mengerikan mereka.

'

'

'

**XXX-VI-XXX**

'

'

'

VIXX sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka di acara STAR FACE OFF, saat ini mereka masih menunggu diruang make-up untuk kembali berubah ke bentuk asli mereka.

'

Saat semua member dan staf sibuk dengan kegitan dan pembicaraan mereka, Ravi dan Hongbin juga sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri sambil cekikikan, setelahnya secara bersamaan Hongbin dan Ravi berdiri dan melangkah dengan arah berbeda.

'

Ravi menuju N yang tengah asik dengan membaca komentar fans tentang foto yang tadi diuploadnya.

'

Hongbin mendekati Leo yang bersandar di ujung sofa sambil mendengarkan music dari mp3nya.

'

Setelah berbincang sesaat, dua orang ini kembali duduk di tempatnya mereka semula dengan Hp di masing-masing tangan mereka, setelah itu yang terlihat hanya seringaian jahat plus kejam dari dua orang tersebut.

'

'

'

**XXX-VI-XXX**

'

'

'

VIXX sudah kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat dan tentunya sudah kembali menjadi member VIXX bukan member Wonder Girl jadi-jadian.

'

Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat diruang tengah sebelum tidur, kegiatan rutin yang memang selalu mereka lakukan sebelum tidur, jika tubuh mereka masih diajak untuk bekerja sama.

'

Semua member VIXX sudah tumbang diruang tengah, ada Leo yang tidur di sofa, ada Ravi, Ken, Hyuk dan Hongbin yang sudah terkapar dilantai sedangkan N menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

'

Suasana masih hening sampai hp Leo yang berada diatas meja memecah keheningan tepat saat N kembali dengan minuman di tangannya.

'

Semua mengalihkan perhatian pada Leo yang kini sudah duduk nyaman disofa dan N yang sudah duduk manis disampingnya, lalu semua member yang tadi berbaring dilantai tampa dikomando sudah duduk manis dengan mata berbinar entah mengharapkan apa.

'

Leo mengambil hp yang tadi memecahkan kesunyian dorm dan mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Ommanya.

'

'

"Ne Omma…" Leo menjawab panggilan.

'

"Ne… ada…. Ne…" Leo kembali bersuara dan setelah itu Leo meloud-speaker panggilan tersebut dan meletakkan hpnya diatas meja.

'

"Uri Taekwoonie, Omma ragu memberkan jawaban atas apa yang tadi kau tanyakan, Jadi Omma juga menanyakannya pada Appa serta Noonamu dan ternyata mereka memiliki jawaban yang sama dengan yang Omma pikirkan."

'

Leo mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Ommanya, tapi Leo memilih diam dan mendengarkan secara keseluruhan apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan Ommanya.

'

"Setelah Omma, Appa dan Noonamu melihat ketiga foto yang kau kirimkan, kami semua sepakat kalau kami setuju kalau kau dengan foto no dua." Keempat member yang duduk di lantai langsung menyeringai mendengar apa yang dikatakan omma Leo yang sayangnya tak sempat diperhatikan oleh Leo yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Leo semakin mengerutkan keningnya, semakin tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan oleh Ommanya. Leo mengalihkan pandangannya pada member lain yang tampak sudah berakting semaksimal mungkin untuk terlihat penasaran dan juga bingung seperti yang Leo alami.

'

"Ne Omma, aku tak mengerti "

'

"Tak perlu mengerti, cukup dengarkan apa yang Omma katakan"

'

"Ne omma," Leo hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang ingin Ommanya katakan, tampa mengerti apa sebenarnya inti dari pembicaraan ini.

'

"Kau tau kata Appamu difoto ke tiga kau tampak ramah, kata Noonamu difoto pertama kau sudah menjadi manusia dan Omma bilang difoto kedua kau tampak hidup." Omma Leo menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan langsung disambung oleh suara perempuan yang lebih muda dan sepertinya adalah noona Leo. "Jadi kami semua merestuimu dengan foto yang kedua, tapi itu tergantung orangnya mau atau tidak dengan patung datar tempramental sepertimu"

'

Setelah kata-kata yang dikatakan Noonanya, Leo semakin berkali-kali lipat bingung, restu apa yang diberikan keluarganya, Leo mengalihkan pandangannya pada N yang hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada empat dongseng yang duduk dilantai yang tampak masih dengan wajah shok mereka lengkap dengan mulut menganganya.

'

"Hakyeon-na apa kau baik-baik saja dengan keputusan dan pilihan Omma ? bisa kau menjaga anak Omma dengan baik ?" Kali ini Omma Leo melemparkan pertanyaan untuk N yang tampak tak mengerti tapi mau tak mau menjawab karena Leo sudah menatapnya tajam agar dia segera menjawab.

'

"Ne Ommonie, aku akan menjaga Taekwoon dengan baik, itu kan sudah tugasku"

'

"Kalau begitu Omma tak perlu cemas lagi, istirahatlah kalian pasti lelah setelah beraktifitas seharian dan Taekwoonie jaga dia dengan baik, kau mengerti ?"

'

Lama Leo diam karena sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan Ommanya, sampai N menyenggol kakinya dan membuat Leo kembali ke alam nyata.

'

"Ne Omma, tapi,,," belum juga Leo selesai dengan kalimatnya, Ommanya kembali bersuara.

'

'

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Omma tutup ya.."

Terdengar bunyi tut.. yang menandakan kalau sambungan telfon dari Ommanya sudah terputus.

'

'

Lalu terdengar paduan suara dari empat orang yang duduk di lantai

"Oooooo…. Daebaaakkkk….."

'

Leo mendelik pada empat orang yang ada di depannya.

"Aku kali ini sangat curiga pada kalian, sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran."

'

'

"Yah hyung,,, jangan seperti itu. Kami tadi hanya ingin bertanya menantu masa depan yang diinginkan oleh Omma hyung, jadi kami mengirimkan tiga gambar dan sesuai dengan apa yang tadi hyung dengar Omma hyung memilih yang kedua." Ravi menjelaskan dengan wajah yang sedikitpun tampak tidak bersalah.

'

"Aku tidak menyangka Omma hyung akan memilih yang kedua, dan itu benar-benar daebak !" Sekarang Ken yang bersuara dengan wajah antusias.

'

'

Leo mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Ken dan sibuk dengan hp di tangannya untuk melihat foto apa yang dikirimkan oleh dongseng-dongseng kurang ajar didepannya. N mendekat pada Leo untuk melihat foto siapa saja yang dikirimkan oleh member VIXX yang masih terkikik di lantai.

'

Leo mendengus…

Foto pertama adalah foto Leo dengan member girl group, foto kedua foto Leo yang mendelik tajam pada Hakyeon yang berpose V disampingnya dengan dandanan Wonder Girl dan foto ketiga adalah foto Leo dengan Ilhoon BTOB saat mereka menjadi A-Pink sambil memeluk lengan kiri Leo.

'

'

"UWWAAA….. Daebak….. Wahahhaahaaaaahhaaa…." N langsung bersorak dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya, sedangkan member lain yang tadi duduk dilantai juga sudah mengikuti jejak N setelah melihat wajah pucat dan horror Leo.

'

"Wah… Taekwoonie… Ommamu daebak…" N berkata masih sambil tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Leo, dan itu berhasil membuat Leo sadar dari lamunannya.

'

Jung Taekwoon atau yang dikenal dengan nama Leo VIXX saat ini sedang mendelik tajam pada Ravi dan Hongbin, dan melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Ken dan Hyuk, yang sayangnya empat orang yang di tatap tetap pada kegiatan mereka yaitu tertawa dan menyeringai walaupun aura yang dipancarkan Jung Taekwoon sudah sangat kelam. Dan dua kata untuk empat orang ini 'TIDAK PEDULI.'

'

Karena kesal tak mendapat respon dari orang yang di depannya dan yang lebih parah orang disampingnya ini tak berhenti tertawa dan sayangnya tampak sangat manis.

'

'

Tunggu

'

'

Ommanya

'

'

Noonanya

'

'

Bahkan Appanya setuju

'

'

Jadi apa yang harus Leo khawatirkan ?

Benar kan ?

'

'

Tampa menunggu lima orang di depannya berhenti tertawa, Leo meraih bahu N untuk menghadapnya lalu mencuim N tepat dibibir. Awalnya hanya kecupan manis, tapi melihat reaksi N yang melotot dan suara tawa dan cekikikan yang sudah menghilang, Leo mulai melanjutkan aksinya dengan melumat bibir manis N

'

Leo melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap N dan empat orang yang menjadi penontonnya.

'

"Keluargaku sudah setuju jika menantu masa depannya adalah foto kedua, jadi…" Leo menggantung kalimatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada N yang masih mematung, lalu mengambil tangan N dan membawa N berdiri menuju kamar.

'

"Hoahmm… Aku ngantuk, sepertinya pergi ke rumah calon mertua besok pagi tidak terlalu buruk, ne chagia ? Leo menuntun N yang masih dalam pose manikin dan tersentak saat Leo kembali menyeretnya.

'

"Yakkk…Aphmmmmm," baru saja Cha Hakyeon akan berteriak untuk menyadarkan Jung Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba saja otaknya konslet tapi langsung dibungkam dengan ciuman dalam oleh Taekwoon.

'

"bicara lagi kau akan berakhir dengan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, jadi mari tidur, kau harus tampak cantik saat menemui calon mertuamu." N hanya bisa bungkam sambil memicingkan mata mengikuti langkah Leo yang sudah memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

'

Dan tak beda jauh dari reaksi N, Ravi, Hongbin, Ken, dan Hyuk juga menganga parah melihat adegan demi adegan yang dilakukan oleh pasangan Leo N barusan dihadapan mereka.

'

Kalian tau ini terlalu manis,

'

100 % drama

'

Dan yang pastinya bukan Jung Taekwon sekali.

'

'

"Wahhh… aku mendeklarasikan diri sebagai Neo Shipper" Ravi memecah keheningan di ruang tengah setelah ditinggal oleh Leo dan N, dan sayangnya juga dikuti oleh Ken, Hyuk dan Hongbin.

'

'

"Hidup omma dan appa VIXX" Ken, Hingbin, Hyuk dan Ravi bersorak bersama.

'

'

'

END

'

'

Maaf ini berakhir dengan Absurd

Dan itu semua diluar kehendak Fee

Jadi

Bye…

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya ^_^


End file.
